Pocket Wotch
by LordBudFerg
Summary: Story five of the Goth Wotch series. Cassie accidently shrinks herself while babysitting Kirk and Lilly. But where does Amaar fit into things?


**The Goth Wotch **

Issue 5: Pocket Wotch

"Alright, it's about time I got back to making one since... _that_ incident," Cassie, now back to having blonde hair and black bangs, says to herself as she begins to mix two cups, each containing ingredients of a potion. Just as she finishes...

"Cassie-chan!"

"Agh!" The distraction causes Cassie to accidently drop both cups, the potion landing in her lap and splashing as far as onto her shirt.

Kirk runs in just as she says this. "Cassie-chan! Where'd you put your DVD of Crouching Tiger... Hidden... you're shrinking!"

"Huh?" The goth looks down, seeing that she and her clothes happen to be shrinking. Kirk states wide-eyed as she reaches the size of a doll.

"AH! What happened? Does this have anything to do with that love thing? Or when everyone got younger? Am I going to shrink too? What if-"

"If you'd shut up for a minute, I'd explain everything! Now carry me to the couch."

* * *

"Okay, here's the deal," Cassie starts as she stands on the couch cushion while the kid is sitting on the couch, still looking panicked. "I'm a witch of sorts and I was making a potion. You caused me to spill it on my lap, causing both me and my clothes to shrink."

"You're a witch? So does that mean you were behind the werewolf and everyone getting younger and the love thing and-"

"Actually, only the love thing was because of me, and that was YOUR fault, brat." YOU caused me to spill the stupid potion that caused it, ninja mid- hey! What are you doing?

Kirk has picked Cassie up, holding her by her waste. "You'd better stop calling me that. You can't do anything to me now!"

"Masculunus feminare nocrum unum!" Kirk looks down at himself, and gasps.

"Why'd you turn me into a girl?"

"Consider that a demonstration of what I can do to you. Masculunus returnus."

"Good," Kirk says as he looks down, a boy again. "Okay, what do you want me to-" But the boy is interrupted by the doorbell.

"Put me in your pocket and answer it, kid!" Cassie shouts. Kirk does so. When he opens the door, he sees Anne.

"Hey Kirk," the redhead in the doorway says to Robin's younger brother.

"Kirk?"

"-ashi. Where's Cassie?"

"She's... in the shower."

"I don't hear any water running..."

"She has the door closed. So, what do you need?"

"She's supposed to watch Lilly for me." Anne steps to the left as she says this, revealing her four-year-old sister Lilly. "Me and Evan are going to something and won't be able to watch her."

"Hi!" Anne's blonde younger sister says. Kirk narrows his eyes,

"You." He then turns back to Anne. "Okay, I'll go let her know." Kirk turns around and runs off in his ninja style.

"Lilly, I've got to run. Go sit on the couch like a good girl," Anne says to her younger sister.

"Okey-dokey sis!" Lilly sits on the couch, and Anne closes the door.

* * *

"Of all the days," Cassie mumbles as she stands in Kirk's palm inside the bathroom.

"Why don't you just make something to reverse it?"

"That's just it! I don't have the ingredients to do it, and even if I did you would have to make it!"

"So you're stuck like this?" Kirk asks.

"As if! Go grab the phone and come here. You need to call Katie and Wolfie for me."

"Didn't you say something about them being in Ekaltscew to go meet up with Wolfie's cousin or something?" Kirk wonders, causing Cassie to sigh.

"Oh, right. Perfect!" she yells, exasperated. "Brat, you're going to have to go shopping for me, with me in your pocket so I can tell you what you need to buy."

"But what about Anne-chan's sister?"

"You'll have to take her with you. There's no way I'm leaving a four-year-old here alone. You're destructive enough when it comes to my stuff."

* * *

"Why'd we leave the house anyway?" Lilly asks as Kirk leads her through the streets of Tandy.

"Um..." he thinks for a second. "Cassie-chan needed groceries."

"Where's she at then?"

"She's... uh... on the Internet. On eBay.."

"Okey-doke!"

Kirk sighs, relieved, then lowers his head down towards his left pocket. "Cassie-chan," he whispers. "Where to first?"

"The Magic Touch, next to Taverner's. It's down the steps."

"Are you talking to your pocket?" Lilly asks of Kirk. He looks up.

"Um... yes?"

"'Kay."

* * *

The front door to the Magic Touch opens, and in walks Kirk and Lilly. Milo welcomes them with his usual, "Welcome to the Magic Touch! How can I help you?"

Kirk answers, "I'm here to pick up... uh..." he stops and lowers his head to the pocket that has Cassie inside. He begins whispering to her. "Cassie-chan, what are we here for?"

"Just say you need things to reverse a shrinking potion. He'll give us what we need."

Kirk turns up to the slightly confused shopkeeper, and says, "We need stuff to reverse a shrinking potion."

"Hey, aren't you Robin's brother?" Milo asks. "Did Anne shrink herself?"

"Anne-chan does this magic stuff too? Um, err, no. I'm here for Cassie-chan."

"Gotcha. I'll run and get what you need. Be right back." Milo walks off into his backroom.

"That was easy," Kirk says. Cassie sighs, though he doesn't hear it.

"Wait, where's the girl?" Cassie suddenly shouts so Kirk can hear her. Kirk begins to look around, and sees her holding a lamp that was sitting on a shelf within the store.

"She's just looking at a lamp," Kirk answers.

"Wait, a lamp? That could be a prob- Well, whatever, the chances of it being one of those is pretty low, I guess."

Lilly begins to rub the lamp, and to the surprise of both her and Kirk, smoke begins to pour out of it. From the smoke appears a dark-skinned brunette woman wearing red pants and a pink shirt.

"Oh great, brought back here right in the middle of the wa-" but the woman breaks off, as she sees who summoned her and her eyes widen with possibilities.

"I recognize that voice..." Cassie mumbles. "Kid, pull me out. I need to see if that djinn's who I think it is."

"Alright, but I just have to say my perception of reality has been changed forever today," Kirk answers as he reaches inside the pocket and grabs Cassie by the waist.

"Yeah, that's how I felt at first too," she says as she gets set down in his right palm. She looks over at the woman, who is now on one knee in front of Lilly while talking in the most motherly tone possible, and gasps.

"So all you have to do is wish for what I told you, got it?" Kali says to the girl, who nods.

"I wish for... what you said."

"Good." Kali snaps her fingers, and a blue cloud of smoke begins to fill the air. From it materializes Amaar-Ishtarru, the once dead amalgamation of the past two rulers of the Djinn World. The large Djinn causes the roof of the Magic Touch to burst as he rises through it.

"At last, we have returned to this pathetic dimension," both voices of Amaar-Ishtarru say while looking around. He sees what is in Kirk's hand across the room and laughs. "And we shall have our revenge on she who killed us as well."

"Who is that?" Kirk asks, sounding both confused and terrified.

"Former ruler of the Djinn World, I killed him once. Let's just say we're screwed." Suddenly, Cassie finds herself set down on the counter in the store, as Kirk rushes forward at the Djinn. Just then, Milo comes back out, having heard the sound of the roof being destroyed.

"This isn't one of your stupid games, kid!" Cassie calls, but Kirk doesn't hear her. Amaar-Ishtarru immediately tries to swat the boy away, but Kirk's speed is too fast for him. Amaar-Istarru begins firing blasts of energy, but once again those are too slow to catch up to the kid as well.

"Your efforts are amusing, boy, but we grow tired of you." Amaar-Ishtarru thrusts a homing fireball at Kirk, who uses one of his martial arts techniques to cartwheel out of the way. As it turns around and comes back around, Kirk very carefully runs behind Amaar-Ishtarru, causing the blue genie to be hit with the fireball.

"Foolish mortal," Amaar-Ishtarru mumbles as he spins around and grabs Kirk, lifting him into the air. "Any last words, boy, before we crush your spine?"

"Err... Possessus mindus targetie Lilly!" Cassie shouts as an act of desperation. Once she does this, she and Lilly both simultaneously shout, "I wish Amaar was dead again!"

"No!" Kali screams as Amaar-Istarru begins disintegrating into blue smoke. "I had it too! I had it!"

The still-possessed Lilly then wishes, "I wish the roof was fixed." This wish, being the third, fixes the roof and causes Kali to be pulled back into the lamp, screaming in anger all the way. Cassie then stops the possession spell, as Kirk pulls himself off the ground.

"So, should I ask?" Milo questions of the shrunken Cassie as Kirk and Lilly walk over to them.

"I'll explain it to you later," Cassie answers. "So, think you could go ahead and cook up that reverse potion for me?"

"Alright, I'll go get it started," Milo replies.

* * *

"Well, I'll admit it, you did good," Cassie says to Kirk as the two walk into Cassie's house, an asleep Lilly (via a handy sleeping spell) in Cassie's arms. Cassie lays Anne's younger sister on the couch.

"So, are you go to erase my memory of it like you did her?" Kirk asks, nodding his head toward the girl.

"Hmm... nah, I think I'm okay with you knowing. You wouldn't be the first. So yeah... thanks, Kirk, ashi."

Kirk's eyes widen, as it's the first time Cassie's called him by his name (other than the time previously wiped from his memory). "So, how'd you get the powers?"

"Some person in a robe gave them to me on the way to school one morning about a month ago. So, wanna go to the mall tomorrow? Figure'd I owe ya."

"You bet," Kirk answers.


End file.
